Amelia
Racor: She considers him one of her closest friends, despite his cold and disitant nature. She has finally realized that she's in love with him, but the trouble lies in hiding it from everyone, including Racor himself (though Rikka and Ixus have already figured it out). Rikka: One of the first people Amelia met upon arriving in Alefgard, the two have grown very close. Rikka is Amelia's primary confidant and also one of her protectors in Racor's absense. Rikka shares many qualities with Amelia's sisters, so in addition to friendship, Amelia looks up to her, much like an older sister. However, Rikka fled the scene during combat, and Amelia felt hurt and betrayed for her actions. She was mentally unable to talk to Rikka about it and ran away instead. Once the two met each other again, things have been reconciled. Amelia is still worried about Rikka since she's been so down lately. Ixus: Since meeting Ixus, Amelia has rarely seen a battle without him present. His battle prowress coupled with his intellect demands respect, which she gives freely. Racor has also assigned him to protect Amelia in his absense. Since Amelia ran off without her two protectors, things have been a little uneasy between the two, but at least she was able to explain why she left and has assured him that it had nothing to do with him. However, since Amelia was reunited with Racor, the two have gone their separate ways for the time being. She hopes to travel with him again. Cristo: Though Argold was clearly an evil villain, Amelia sees no reason to hold that against Cristo. She has found no evidence that Cristo is anything but a kind gentleman on a righteous crusade to clear his name of the stain that Argold has left on his descendants. Isidor: Amelia knows her heritage and therefore immediately dismissed Isidor's outlandish claim of being Erdrick's only descendant, even though she tends to believe just about anything anyone tells her. His pride and ego strongly mirrors her eldest sister and it puts her on edge. She does not think ill of him, despite his dubbing her "Princess Justice." When the JLXA paraded back to Kol after rescuing Elysia, Amelia bestowed upon him the honor of referring to him as "Sir Isidor", rather than Mr. Jarid: LECHER! BEWARE! KEEP AWAY! Due to a clumsy mishap in the vicinity of Tantegel, she views him as the enemy of all women. This automatic reaction to him blinds her to his good qualities, such as his care and devotion to Isidor. Zephyr: During the Archaeologist quest in Garinham, tensions ran high as exhaustion set in toward the end. Racor took the circumstances into consideration when he suggested that Amelia and those exploring with her head back to town ahead of the rest. Zephyr took it as an insult to Amelia and in the process of defending her, he only succeeded in inaverdently offending her. His disrespect of Racor and constant referral to her title throughout the quest, coupled with her general irritability, caused her to snap at him. Things were quickly smoothed over thanks to the timely intervention of Dr. Lolo. That incident aside, she got along fairly well with him, even to the point of taking his advice of cutting down on the frequency of her Justice speeches. Dr. Lolo: Amelia appreciates Dr. Lolo's level-headedness and sincerety when she was upset with Zephyr. It kept her anger in check, which she is grateful for, as she does not like displaying that particular emotion. Atma: His hat is a thing of beauty, as any will tell you. During her brief time travelling with him in the cave near Garinham, she never got past such enthrallment to get to know him personally. Artemis: Since meeting Artemis in Brecconary, Amelia has taken the girl under her wing, guiding her as her priestess abilities develop and as a result, the two have grown very close. After Artemis purchased her new Chain Sickle, Amelia took her to the very place Racor had used to train Amelia and passed on the knowledge of how to use her new weapon. After the Kol Seige, Amelia also helped Artemis buy a Sacred Robe as a gift. Rengar: The two met during the grand quest to find King Miyu's son v 2.0. Although imposing and intimidating, he has proven himself a reliable companion. She would like to travel with him again, given the chance. Rex: Thanks to a ferocious attack from Rex, Axis was nearly killed during the Kol Siege. If not for him and his brother, the body count would have been much higher. She is grateful for his help and has a lot of respect for his fighting ability and courage. Shaft: His spell delivered the final blow to Axis to bring him down. Amelia showed great sympathy toward him for his loss and she was relieved that Rex was resurrected so that the two could be reunited. Anduin: Amelia is quite uncomfortable around Anduin. Although she doesn't know the full extent of what it all means, Amelia finds Anduin's "dressing" habits and actions around Zephyr rather strange. If only Amelia wasn't so innocent and naive, she would find the whole thing much more disturbing. Amelia has had little to no contact with the rest of the cast.